


Hold It Against Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussions of Murder, F/M, Voyerism Discussed, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A chance encounter with Klaus' past leaves Caroline annoyed and jealous.





	Hold It Against Me

Hot fingertips dragged up the line of her abdomen before resting just below the curve of her breasts. Caroline would have jolted, but she knew those hands. She'd been ignoring the burning of his gaze since she'd slipped back onto the dance floor, irritated and alone. Klaus' breath was hot against her ear, and she shivered, the effect on her body unmistakable without a bra.

"Caroline," he drawled, voice low and filled with gravel. Just her name, as his hand continued to skim the smooth, champagne silk of her dress. She huffed and turned to glance up at him from beneath her lashes. His eyes were dark, the faintest tinge of yellow on the edges the only true color.

"I don't like her."

She didn't like the way the older vampire looked at him. The way she'd touched him with familiarity. The older vampire had dismissed Caroline, had even ignored Klaus' narrowed gaze warning. Caroline wasn't worried that Klaus had any interest in the old acquaintance, but knowing didn't stop that surge of possessive jealousy.

The curve of his lips was just as possessive, hands trailing down her hips to stroke the back of her thigh. "I'll eat her."

Caroline's lips curled in disgust, but she didn't move away from the press of his body. "I think she'd enjoy that."

Amusement rumbled in chest, and pulled her closer. Dipping his head, he ran his nose along the line of her neck, making an appreciative noise. A hot rasp of his tongue and she arched against him, nails biting into his ribs as her hands came up.

"You smell divine," Klaus rumbled. "Tell me, Caroline, are you wearing knickers?"

She rocked into him, swaying with the music. "No."

His head lifted and her thighs clenched at the look behind his eyes. Dipping his head, his lips brushed hers with each tantalizing word. "Have I told you how much I like this look on you? All aroused and possessive?"

She scowled, cheeks warm, but his hand shifted beneath her dress, thumb stroking teasingly where she'd grown damp. Dancing always left her wanting to be touched, and Klaus could work her up just with the tone of his voice when he wanted to.

"Would you like to come just like this? My thumb working you, in the middle of this crowd? So that there is no mistake of where my interest lies? Perhaps you'll let me take you in one of the corners, after, so that your smell is all over me when I offer excuses?"

Caroline shuddered, hands tightening on his shirt as his thumb rotated in slow half-moons just above her clit. Panting, she pressed her breasts against his chest, his name a low gasp.

"Then later," he continued, voice soft and coaxing, the edge sending awareness down her spine as she rocked into his hand. "After I've left her in bloody pieces for displeasing you, I'll take you on your hands and knees, remind you why you're mine."

It was a struggle to string her words together as the tips of his fingers pushed inside her clenching walls. Breath hitching in her throat, she gasped out her reply. "Maybe I'll take you instead."

A hard press of his thumb against her clit, just as his fingers surged upwards and Caroline came with a short cry, body shuddering. Gaze hot, wolf clear in his eyes, Klaus brought his wet fingers to his mouth and blatantly sucked them clean.

"Oh, I hope you do."


End file.
